ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 21: A Stunning Surprise
(The third part opens with some flashbacks responding to Cleral's narration.) * Cleral: (voiceover) So far, we have seen my friends arriving in New York. A plan to stop a laughing evil with greetings from Lex Luthor. A Justice League to the rescue. Solve the tricky riddle. And then, a tornado striking Oklahoma. Beron and Linmis perplexed. Catwoman is back. Two murdered hyenas. More evil in his place. Alex Russo, Darna and Lenat on his trail. Holy entanglement! Trapped like flies. Horrors! Strapped to Linmis's whirling wheels. Can Lycan and The Puppet Master escape a spinning death? Wait. The most fiendish is yet to come. (The scene cuts to near the Statue of Liberty. Lamil is on the ground beside a campfire.) * Lamil: Something tells me that was the wrong ingredient. (He slaps both hands on the grassy ground. The warriors watch Lamil.) * Hanso: Wait. I know how to handle this guy. (They go to see Lamil.) Hey, you! What're you doing? * Darna: Yes. That is masterful. * Lamil: I'm trying to do a voodoo ritual, if you don't mind. Thank you. I'm supposed to get the right ingredients. See, the only way to protect myself is by blessing this dead Arnouki beast. I gotta tell you something. I got a feeling about the clown releasing his deadly laughing gas. * Darna: Laughing gas? * Lamil: That's right. * Darna: (reads the recipe from the book) That's what the recipe describes. * Lamil: Hey, hoho! Don't open that! * Darna: They use the Smilex gas ingredients as an energy source and the leader needs to find the one that weakens a person to complete the ritual. * Lamil: Legend has it, once the laughing gas is released in Manhattan, the death toll is expected to be 2,200 people. So, that's why I'm taking this dead Arnouki beast up to inside the Liberty head to protect myself. * Versad: You have another one of those? (Lamil leaves them behind.) * Hanso: The laughing gas is taking over Manhattan? That is so mean. * Barry: They can't do the ritual without a pure human soul. Where in the world are they going to get one of those? * Darna: I didn't say human. * Versad: Oh, boy. * Darna: So, if the person behind all this needs Superman,... * Hanso: ...then that person is the one who brought all of us here. (The scene cuts to one of the buildings downtown where the culprit is writing something on a piece of paper: Lex Luthor. He is with Superman.) * Lex Luthor: The problem of evil in the world. The problem of absolute virtue. * Superman: I'll take you in without breaking you, which is more than you deserve. * Lex Luthor: The problem of you on top of everything else. You above all. Ah. 'Cause that's what God is. Horus. Apollo. Jehovah. Kal-El. Clark Joseph Kent. See, what we call God depends upon our tribe, Clark Jo, because God is tribal. God take sides. No man in the sky intervened when I was a boy to deliver me from Daddy's fist and abominations. Mm-mm. I've figured it out way back. If God is all powerful, he cannot be all good. And if he's all good, then he cannot be all powerful. And neither can you be. They need to see the fraud the clown is with their eyes, the blood on your hands. * Superman: What have you done? * Lex Luthor: Mother of God, would you look at the time. When you came here, you had an hour. Now it's less. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes